Korean Folktale: 7 Gemstones
Book Contents that was sitting in the spot Hongbu had just left. Chumji explained what was going on as he put away the Stone of Rage in the safe. He also expressed surprise at the fact that Moni absorbed the gemstone's energy. |After asking them to find* the remaining 6 gemstones, he whispered something to the Hero. Quietly enough so Moni wouldn't hear anything. The Hero and Moni then started collecting 5 gemstones with great momentum. |The was veiled upon Mr. Shim. He was full of regret, blaming himself for Shim Chung's disappearance. The Hero and Moni went after the Qing Merchant and Qing Oarsman to help the old man, but were not able to find Shim Chung. The truth is, she turned out to have been in the outhouse all day because of a meat sidedish she had the day before. |Mr. Shim ends up finding his daughter Shim Chung at home and becomes relieved of the . The Hero and Moni return the gemstone to Chumji. The was veiled over the tiger who liked Haenim's Mother's rice cakes. |The Hero and Moni make a bunch of rice cakes to satisfy the gluttony of the tiger, but they end up falling to their knees in front his bottomless gluttony. What brought an end to the tiger's gluttony was none other than the filthy hands of Haenim' s Mother. As the fell off the tiger who ran away throwing up, the Hero and Moni took it back to Chumji. |The was attached to both brothers of the Devoted Brothers. The two were being envious over one woman. In order to the end the frustrating love triangle, Moni had both of them propose to the girl and waited for the outcome, but neither of them were able to succeed in their proposal. The fell off the two brothers, who unwinded their broken heart with their brotherly |love, and the Hero and Moni then took the Stone to Chumji. One day, while in the process of collecting the gemstones, Moni was told about her past by Chumji. All this time, Moni had thought that she was an abandoned baby who was adopted to the library, but she was in fact, discovered in the Korean Folk Town. A few years ago, sometime after there was that big fire. |Even Wiz, who knew every character in the story, could not figure out who she was. So he and Chumji then brought Moni to the Helios Tower Library, where she then grew up. Moni, who was just told about her past, was quite composed. That was because she had thus far lived assuming that there must've been some kind of reason, since she didn't have any memories before that. |Will the truth about Moni's past be revealed too, when the Korean Folk Town danger is resolved? Moni, Chumji, and the Hero can only hope so. The Hero and Moni swiftly began to recover the remaining 3 gemstones. |The was bound to the Lumberjack who bothered the God of Mountains every single day. The Lumberjack would go to the god everyday and bring back treasures from him. In order to fix that terrible habit, Hero and Nomi decided to use a legend about a ghost. |As they succeeded in fixing the Lumberjack's horrible habit after disguising themselves as ghosts with the help of the God of Mountains, the fell off him. The was bound to Kong Ji, who had become very lazy. The Hero and Moni decided to use Magistrate in order to change her. |On the day that the Magistrate was leaving, Kong Ji had come to propose to him but ended up bringing together the Magistrate with the girl he likes, rendering herself to watch the two from afar. The fell off Kong Ji as she overcame her broken heart and further matured. The Hero and Nomi then took the gemstone to Chumji. |Now, when only the remains, there is suddenly a big fire in the Back Mountain of the Korean Folk Town. Just like that one instance a few years back. While the people were quickly putting out the fire as they did once before, the Hero and Moni went into a hidden cave while searching for the place where the fire began. |The two came to the realization that this was someone's hideout after spotting the gemstone looking-like things on the cave floor. And at that moment, they saw someone fleeing out the cave and chased after the fugitive. The end of the cave led to a cliff, where a mask-less Goblin was standing. He was infuriated that he failed the avenge Nine-Tailed Fox. |Just in time, the Korean Folk Town townspeople had also come up towards the cliff after putting out the Back Mountain fire. They were startled to see the Goblin. The Goblin became even more enraged upon seeing Chumji. He pointed the blame for Nine-Tailed Fox's death to Chumji. He ended up embedding the onto his own body in name of revenge. |The Hero tried to stop the Goblin, but he could not stop him once the Goblin had further awakened. At that moment, however, Moni came to remember everything about her past. Moni was, in fact, the Nine-Tailed Fox. When there was that big fire a few years ago, the Nine-Tailed Fox that everyone thought had died had become human, and was then found by Wiz. |Moni now realized why she was in this place. In order to pay for her crime of stealing the gemstones, Moni had come back as human to fix the town that became wry due to the gemstones. Moni, who had recovered all of her memories, approached the awakened Goblin. The energy of the gemstone seeped into Moni as she got closer, tormenting her, but she withstood it. \The Goblin was able to tell that Moni was Nine-Tailed Fox from her words and actions, and tried to keep her away from the gemstone. But as the gemstone poured out, he was unable to control even that. The Goblin, who saw how much agony Moni was suffering, jumped off the cliff himself in order to stop the outpouring of the gemstone. |The Hero, who went to the bottom of the cliff after Moni, found her crying while holding onto the Goblin. The Goblin closed his eyes in her arms just like that. Forever. Moni didn't come outside for a very long time after the Goblin died. After some time had passed like that, Moni was able to step outside once again with the strength gathered from the townspeople's consolations. |Chumji handed Moni the box containing all the collected gemstones. That thing was not needed in the Korean Folk Town any longer. Since everyone overcame the difficult hardships, and also because there was the new safety measure arranged by Spiegelmann. The Hero and Moni, who returned to the Helios Tower Library, explained the whole story to Wiz. Wiz had already been hearing about the news from his mentor Chumji. He expressed countless gratitude to the Hero. And just like that, the crisis of the Korean Folk Town was resolved by the efforts of the Hero and Moni. |The returned lassie decided to record everything that she and the Hero went through in a book. She was hoping that all the adventures and development stories of Moni and the Hero would be of help to the townspeople. Furthermore, she was hoping that reading the book would make him, the Hero who rescued the Korean Folk Town with his relentless commitment, courage, and kind heart, happy. | And, like this... Just as I wished, you are reading this book. The Hero who saved the Korean Folk Town, transformed the people, and guided me on. Thank you. Sincerely. - From Moni. }} Category:Books